Machina Gadget
Machina Gadget (マシンガジェ) Decks focus on using the card advantage provided by "Gadget" monsters to summon "Machina Fortress". The main goal is to simplify the game and win due to the constant advantage provided by the "Gadgets". Machina Gadgets are a popular Deck choice because it is relatively cheap, but able to function well against almost every Deck. There are numerous variations of this Deck. The Machinatown Gadget Deck focuses on Summoning monsters with high ATK. It uses cards such as "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" and "Geartown"; the former can be used as fodder for "Machina Fortress", gains effects when a "Gadget" is Tributed to Summon it, and the latter Special Summons "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" upon its destruction. "Machina Gearframe" is used to search "Machina Fortress" and "Machina Cannon". "Machina Cannon" is used as a free "Monster Reborn" for "Machina Fortress". Some decks also use "Machina Peacekeeper" although many regard it as too slow and a potentially dead draw. The most popular method of winning is to swarm the field and use cards such as "Soul Taker" and other one for one cards to simplify the game to allow the Gadgets to reduce the opponent's Life Points to 0. The Gadgets serve as "floaters", monsters that provide instant +1 Card Advantage to the player. Needless to say, because the Gadgets are Machine types, they have numerous support options available, such as "Cyber Dragon" and "Limiter Removal". Some Machina Gadget decks utilize "Solidarity" to force the opponent into using removal on the Gadgets and simplifying the game. "Solidarity", however, is sometimes a dead draw, and limits the variety of tech cards and Synchro/Xyz options. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Plaguespreader Zombie * Gearspring Spirit (Only if you run just Machine-Type Monsters) * Cyber Dragon * Green Gadget * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Machina Cannon * Machina Force * Machina Fortress * Machina Gearframe * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Jinzo * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Effect Veiler * Tragoedia * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Tin Goldfish * Jumbo Drill (good beatstick, adds the ability to Rank 5 Xyz Summon to the Deck) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (in Machinatown variants) Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Genex Ally Triforce * Black Rose Dragon * Number 39: Utopia * Steelswarm Roach * Daigusto Emeral (Great for adding Gadgets back to the deck, and gives you a free card) * Gear Gigant X (Great for getting Machina Gearframe to the hand, allowing you to search out Machina Fortress faster) * Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry (Gadgets and Machina Gearframe are all Level 4 monsters, so this works well when paired with Jumbo Drill for the Xyz Summon) * Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh (Same as Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry, except that this card serves as more of an advanced version of Granmarg the Rock Monarch) Spell Cards * Burden of the Mighty (Use this only if your deck is not only made of Machine-type monsters, including your Extra deck; An alternative to Solidarity) * Creature Swap (Give your opponent a weak monster, and take his strong monster) * Geartown (in Machinatown variants) * Limiter Removal (Can be used for a OTK. Also, monsters used for an Xyz Summon do not get destroyed on that same turn) * Machina Armored Unit (Excellent choice due to Gadgets having slightly low stats, and when you not only Special Summon another Gadget, but can add one more Gadget to your hand as well. It works well for any machine-type monster you have, being able to maintain having monsters on the field) * Machine Assembly Line (Buff up your Machines, and Special Summon one from your Graveyard with enough tokens on it) * Mind Control (Good as a Side Deck card, in case sometimes an opponent has a monster you can use for an Xyz or Synchro Summon) * Pot of Duality (Speeds up the deck a little bit with no cost to you) * Pot of Avarice (recycles your Gadgets) * Swords of Revealing Light (Good in the Side Deck, because sometimes you don't want your opponent to attack your low-level monsters so you can have time to set up a Summon of any kind) * Smashing Ground (Get rid of powerful monsters with ease) * Solidarity (Only if you run just Machine-Type Monsters) Trap Cards * Dimensional Prison * Ultimate Offering * Bottomless Trap Hole * Magical Hats (Only include this in Machinatown variants. You can destroy two Geartowns, and then Special Summon two Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragons in one turn) * Dark Bribe (Useful in Machinatown variants to protect your powerful monsters from Spell and Traps) * Call of the Haunted (Bring back powerful monsters back from he grave with ease) Weaknesses Because Machina Gadget decks consist mainly of Machine type monsters, cards like "System Down" and "Cyber Dragon" are used to take advantage. "System Down" wipes out the entire field and Graveyard of Gadgets and "Cyber Dragon" does the same and creates a powerful "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". Category:Deck Type